ჯადოქარი (Wizard)
მინი|120px ჯადოქრები მაგიის უზენაესი მომხმარებლები არიან და მათ, როგორც კლასს, განსაზღვრავს და აერთიანებს მათ მიერ დაკასტული შელოცვები. კოსმოსში შემოღწეული მაგიის დახვეწილი წნულის მანიპულაციით ჯადოქრები კასტავენ ფეთქებადი ცეცხლის, რკალური ელვის, შეუმჩნეველი მოტყუების, გონების მართვისა და მრავალი სხვა ტიპის შელოცვებს. საჭიროა, თქვენი ქულა 13 ან უფრო მაღალი იყოს, რათა ამ კლასში ან ამ კლასიდან დაიკლასოთ. ;სიცოცხლის ქულები *'სიცოცხლის კამათელი :' 1d6 ჯადოქრის თითო დონეზე *'სიცოცხლის ქულები I დონეზე:' 6 + თქვენი მოდიფიკატორი *'სიცოცხლის ქულები მაღალ დონეებზე:' 1d6 (ან 4) + თქვენი მოდიფიკატორი ჯადოქრის ყოველ დონეზე პირველის შემდეგ ;გაწაფულობები *'აბჯარი :' არავითარი *'იარაღები:' , , , , *'ინსტრუმენტები :' არავითარი *'თავდაცვითი გაგორებები :' ინტელექტი , სიბრძნე *'უნარ-ჩვევები :' აირჩიეთ ორი: არკანა , ისტორია , ჩაწვდომა , გამოძიება , მედიცინა და რელიგია ;აღჭურვილობა *(a) ან (b) *(a) ან (b) *(a) ან (b) * ალტერნატიულად შეგიძლიათ, არ აიღოთ კლასისა თუ წინაისტორიის საწყისი აღჭურვილობა და დაიწყოთ 4d4 x 10 ოქროს მონეტით. ;ჯადოქრის დონეების ცხრილი შემლოცველობა (Spellcasting) გრძნებვები (Cantrips) 1-ლ დონეზე თქვენ იცით სასურველი სამი ჯადოქრის შელოცვების სიიდან. ჯადოქრის დამატებითი გრძნებვების შესწავლა უფრო მაღალ დონეებზე შეგიძლიათ, როგორც ეს ჯადოქრის ცხრილის ნასწავლი გრძნებვების სვეტშია მოცემული. თქვენი შელოცვების წიგნი (Spellbook) პირველ დონეზე თქვენ გაქვთ შელოცვების წიგნი, რომელიც შეიცავს 1-ლი დონის სასურველ ექვს შელოცვას ჯადოქრის შელოცვების სიიდან. თქვენი შელოცვების წიგნი თქვენ მიერ ნასწავლი ჯადოქრის შელოცვების საცავს წარმოადგენს. ახალი შელოცვების დამატება როდესაც თქვენ იპოვით ჯადოქრის 1-ლი ან უფრო მაღალი დონის შელოცვას, შეგიძლიათ, ის თქვენს დაამატოთ, თუკი ის იმ დონისაა, რომლის მომზადებაც შეგიძლიათ, და საკმარისი დრო გაქვთ მის გასაშიფრად და დასაკოპირებლად. ახალი შელოცვის აღმოჩენა შეგიძლიათ, ვთქვათ, ბოროტი ჯადოქრის სკივრში არსებულ გრაგნილში ან უძველესი ბიბლიოთეკის დამტვერილ დიდ წიგნში. თქვენი შელოცვების წიგნში შელოცვის გადმოკოპირება მოიცავს შელოცვის საწყისი ფორმის აღდგენას, შემდეგ კი მისი დამწერი ჯადოქრის მიერ შემუშავებული აღნიშვნების უნიკალური სისტემის გაშიფვრას. თქვენ უნდა ივარჯიშოთ შელოცვაში მანამ, სანამ არ გაიგებთ საჭირო ხმებსა და ჟესტებს, შემდეგ კი უნდა გადაწეროთ ის თქვენი შელოცვების წიგნში ამჯერად თქვენი აღნიშვნების გამოყენებით. შელოცვის თითოეული დონისთვის პროცესს მიაქვს 2 საათი და 50 ოქროს მონეტა. ღირებულებაში ასახულია ის , რომლებსაც ხარჯავთ შელოცვაში გაწაფვის ვარჯიშისას, აგრეთვე მაღალხარისხიანი მელანი, რომელიც მის ჩასაწერად გჭირდებათ. როდესაც ამ დროსა და თანხას დახარჯავთ, ამ შელოცვის მომზადება სხვა შელოცვების მსგავსად შეგიძლიათ. შელოცვების წიგნის გამოცვლა შეგიძლიათ თქვენი შელოცვების წიგნში არსებული შელოცვა სხვა წიგნში გადაწეროთ. ეს იგივეა, რაც ახალი შელოცვის თქვენი შელოცვების წიგნში გადმოკოპირება, თუმცა პროცესი უფრო სწრაფი და მარტივია, რადგან თქვენ უკვე გესმით საკუთარი აღნიშვნები და უკვე იცით, როგორ უნდა დაკასტოთ ეს შელოცვა. თითოეული გადაწერილი შელოცვისთვის თქვენ უნდა დახარჯოთ მხოლოდ 1 საათი და 10 ოქროს მონეტა. თუკი თქვენი შელოცვების წიგნს დაკარგავთ, შეგიძლიათ, იგივე პროცედურა გამოიყენოთ თქვენ მიერ მომზადებული შელოცვების ახალი შელოცვების წიგნში გადასაწერად. თქვენი შელოცვების წიგნის დარჩენილი ნაწილის შევსებისთვის ახალი შელოცვების პოვნაა საჭირო, როგორც ეს მანამ ხდებოდა. შელოცვების მომზადება და დაკასტვა ჯადოქრის ცხრილში ნაჩვენებია, რამდენი გაქვთ, რათა დაკასტოთ ჯადოქრის 1-ლი ან უფრო მაღალი დონის შელოცვები. ერთ-ერთი ასეთი შელოცვის დასაკასტად თქვენ უნდა დახარჯოთ ამ შელოცვის დონის ტოლი ან მასზე უფრო მაღალი დონის შელოცვის სლოტი. ყველა დახარჯულ შელოცვის სლოტს შემდეგ აღიდგენთ. თქვენ ამზადებთ სიას ჯადოქრის იმ შელოცვებისა, რომელთა დაკასტვაც შეგიძლიათ. ამის გაკეთებისას აირჩიეთ თქვენი + თქვენი ჯადოქრის დონის ტოლი რაოდენობის ჯადოქრის შელოცვა (მინიმუმ 1) თქვენი შელოცვების წიგნიდან. შელოცვა აუცილებლად იმ დონის უნდა იყოს, რა დონისთვისაც გაქვთ შელოცვის სლოტები. მომზადებული შელოცვების სიის შეცვლა დასრულების შემდეგ შეგიძლიათ. შელოცვის უნარი (Spellcasting Ability) ჯადოქრის შელოცვებისთვის თქვენი ინტელექტია . როდესაც შელოცვა შელოცვის უნარს მოითხოვს, საამისოდ თქვენს ინტელექტს გამოიყენებთ. მეტიც, თქვენ სწორედ ინტელექტის მოდიფიკატორს იყენებთ, როდესაც თქვენ მიერ დაკასტული ჯადოქრის შელოცვებისთვის DC-ს ( ) განსაზღვრავთ, აგრეთვე მაშინ, როდესაც შესატევად იყენებთ ამ შელოცვას. შელოცვისგან თავდაცვის DC = 8 + თქვენი + თქვენი შელოცვით შეტევის მოდიფიკატორი = თქვენი + თქვენი რიტუალური კასტვა (Ritual Casting) შეგიძლიათ სახით დაკასტოთ ჯადოქრის ნებისმიერი შელოცვა, რომლის რიტუალად დაკასტვაც შესაძლებელია და რომელიც თქვენს შელოცვების წიგნშია. საჭირო არ არის, ეს შელოცვა მომზადებული გქონდეთ. შელოცვის ფოკუსი (Spellcasting Focus) თქვენი ჯადოქრის შელოცვებისთვის შელოცვის ფოკუსად შეგიძლიათ გამოიყენოთ. 1-ლი და უფრო მაღალი დონის შელოცვების სწავლა როდესაც ჯადოქრის შემდეგ დონეზე ადიხართ, შეგიძლიათ, ჯადოქრის სასურველი ორი შელოცვა დაამატოთ თქვენი შელოცვების წიგნში. თითოეული ასეთი შელოცვა იმ დონის უნდა იყოს, რა დონისთვისაც გაქვთ შელოცვის სლოტები, როგორც ეს ჯადოქრის ცხრილშია ნაჩვენები. თავგადასავლების დროს შეიძლება იპოვოთ სხვა შელოცვები, რომელთა დამატებაც შეგიძლია თქვენს შელოცვების წიგნში. იდუმალი აღდგენა (Arcane Recovery) დღეში ერთხელ, როდესაც დაასრულებთ , შეგიძლიათ, აღსადგენად აირჩიოთ დახარჯული შელოცვის სლოტები. მათი ჯამური დონე თქვენი ჯადოქრის დონის ნახევარს (მეტობით დამრგვალებულს) უნდა უტოლდებოდეს ან მასზე ნაკლები იყოს. ამ გზით ვერ აღიდგენთ მე-6 ან უფრო მაღალი დონის შელოცვის სლოტებს. იდუმალი ტრადიცია (Arcane Tradition) მე-2 დონეზე ასვლისას თქვენ ირჩევთ იდუმალ ტრადიციას, რომელსაც გაყვებით. არჩევანი მახასიათებლებს გძენთ მე-2 დონეზე, აგრეთვე მე-6, მე-10 და მე-14 დონეებზე. *Bladesinger *School of Abjuration *School of Conjuration *School of Divination *School of Enchantment *School of Evocation *School of Illusion *School of Necromancy *School of Transmutation *War Magic უნარების ქულების ზრდა (Ability Score Increase) მე-4 დონეზე ასვლისას, აგრეთვე მე-8, მე-12, მე-16 და მე-19 დონეების მიღწევისას, შეგიძლიათ, გაზარდოთ 2-ით, ან ორი უნარის ქულა გაზარდოთ 1-ით. როგორც წესი, ამ ფუნქციის მეშვეობით უნარის ქულას 20-ზე ზემოთ ვეღარ გაზრდით. შელოცვის ხელოვნება (Spell Mastery) მე-18 დონისთვის თქვენ ზოგიერთ შელოცვაში იმდენად დახელოვნდით, რომ სურვილისამებრ შეგიძლიათ მათი დაკასტვა. აირჩიეთ ჯადოქრის 1-ლი და მე-2 დონის თითო შელოცვა თქვენი შელოცვების წიგნიდან. როდესაც ეს შელოცვები მომზადებული გაქვთ, მათი დაკასტვა შესაძლო უმცირეს დონეზე შეგიძლიათ შელოცვის სლოტის გამოყენების გარეშე. თუკი რომელიმე შელოცვის უფრო მაღალ დონეზე დაკასტვა გსურთ, საამისოდ უფრო მაღალი დონის შელოცვის სლოტი უნდა გამოიყენოთ, როგორც ამას ჩვეულებრივ იზამდით. შეგიძლიათ, 8 საათი დაუთმოთ სწავლას და არჩეული ერთი ან ორივე შელოცვა გადაცვალოთ ამავე დონეების სხვა შელოცვებზე. სახასიათო შელოცვები (Signature Spells) მე-20 დონეზე ასვლისას თქვენ ხელოვნდებით ორ ძლიერ შელოცვაში და შეგიძლიათ მათი მხოლოდ მცირე ძალისხმევით დაკასტვა. თქვენი შელოცვების წიგნიდან აირჩიეთ ჯადოქრის მე-3 დონის ორი შელოცვა — ისინი ხდებიან თქვენი სახასიათო შელოცვები. ეს შელოცვები თქვენ ყოველთვის გაქვთ მომზადებული და ისინი არ გაითვალისწინება მომზადებული შელოცვების რაოდენობაში. თითოეული მათგანის დაკასტვა ერთხელ შეგიძლიათ მე-3 დონეზე შელოცვის სლოტის დახარჯვის გარეშე. ამის შემდეგ იმავეს გაკეთება არ შეგიძლიათ მანამ, სანამ არ დაასრულებთ ან . თუკი ამ შელოცვებიდან რომელიმეს უფრო მაღალ დონეზე დაკასტვა მოგინდებათ, ამისთვის უნდა დახარჯოთ შელოცვის სლოტი, როგორც ამას ჩვეულებრივ იზამდით. Bladesinger (Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide) Bladesingers are elves who bravely defend their people and lands. They are elf wizards who master a school of sword fighting grounded in a tradition of arcane magic. In combat, a bladesinger uses a series of intricate, elegant maneuvers that fend off harm and allow the bladesinger to channel magic into devastating attacks and a cunning defense. Styles of Bladesinging are broadly categorized based on the type of weapon employed, and each is associated with a category of animal. Within that style are specializations named after specific animal types, based on the types of spells employed, the techniques of the master, and the particular weapon used. Styles that employ a sword belong to the Cat family, including the longsword-wielding Lion style and the scimitar-wielding Red Tiger style. Styles that focus on the use of hafted weapons belong to the Bird family, including the handaxe-throwing Eagle style or warpick-wielding Raven style. Styles that use whips, chains, or flails are included in the Snake style family, such as the whip-wielding Viper style. Bladesingers who apprentice to a master typically get a tattoo of their chosen style's animal. Some bladesingers learn multiple styles and bear many tattoos, wearing a warning on their skin of their deadly skills. Restriction: Elves Only Only elves and half-elves can choose the bladesinger arcane tradition. Your DM can lift this restriction to better suit the campaign. The restriction reflects the story of bladesingers in the Forgotten Realms, but it might not apply to your DM's setting or your DM's version of the Realms. Training in War and Song When you adopt this tradition at 2nd level, you gain proficiency with light armor, and you gain proficiency with one type of one-handed melee weapon of your choice. You also gain proficiency in the Performance skill if you don't already have it. Bladesong Starting at 2nd level, you can invoke a secret elven magic called the Bladesong, provided that you aren't wearing medium or heavy armor or using a shield. You can use a bonus action to start the Bladesong, which lasts for 1 minute. It ends early if you are incapacitated, if you don medium or heavy armor or a shield, or if you use two hands to make an attack with a single weapon. You can also dismiss the Bladesong at any time you choose. While your Bladesong is active, you gain the following benefits: *You gain a bonus to your AC equal to your Intelligence modifier (minimum of +1). *Your walking speed increases by 10 feet. *You have advantage on Dexterity (Acrobatics) checks. *You gain a bonus to any Constitution saving throw you make to maintain your concentration on a spell. The bonus equals your Intelligence modifier (minimum of +1). You can use this feature twice. You regain these uses each time you complete a short or long rest. Extra Attack Starting at 6th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Song of Defense Beginning at 10th level, you can direct your magic to absorb damage while your Bladesong is active. When you take damage, you can use your reaction to expend one spell slot and reduce that damage to you by an amount equal to five times the spell slot's level. Song of Victory Starting at 14th level, you add your Intelligence modifier (minimum of +1) to the damage of your melee weapon attacks while your Bladesong is active. განდგომის სკოლა (School of Abjuration) განდგომის სკოლა გამოარჩევს მაგიას, რომელიც აფერხებს, დევნის ან იცავს. ამ სკოლის არაკეთილმოსურნეები ამბობენ, რომ მისი ტრადიცია დადებითი მტკიცება კი არა, არამედ უარყოფა და უკუგდებაა. თუმცა, ალბათ, გესმით, რომ საზიანო ეფექტების შეწყვეტა, უმწეოთა დაცვა და ბოროტი გავლენების მოშთობა ნამდვილად არ არის ფილოსოფიური სიცარიელე. ეს არის საამაყო და პატივსაცემი მოწოდება. ამ სკოლის წარმომადგენლები, განმდგომებად წოდებულნი, მაშინ მოიხმობიან, როდესაც უკეთური სულები ეგზორციზმს საჭიროებენ, როდესაც საჭიროა მნიშვნელოვანი ლოკაციების დაცვა ჯადოსნური თვალთვალისგან და როდესაც აუცილებელია სხვა გამავალი პორტალების დახურვა. განდგომის სწავლული (Abjuration Savant) მე-2 დონიდან, ოქრო და დრო, რომელიც უნდა დახარჯოთ თქვენს გადასაწერად, განახევრებულია. Arcane Ward Starting at 2nd level, when you cast an abjuration spell of 1st level or higher, you can simultaneously use a strand of the spell's magic to create a magical ward on yourself that lasts until you finish a long rest. The ward has hit points equal to twice your wizard level + your Intelligence modifier. Whenever you take damage, the ward takes the damage instead. If this damage reduces the ward to 0 hit points, you take any remaining damage. While the ward has 0 hit points, it can't absorb damage. but its magic remains. Whenever you cast an abjuration spell of 1st level or higher, the ward regains a number of hit points equal to twice the level of the spell. Once you create the ward, you can't create it again until you finish a long rest. Projected Ward Starting at 6th level, when a creature that you can see within 30 feet of you takes damage, you can use your reaction to cause your Arcane Ward to absorb that damage. If this damage reduces the ward to 0 hit points. the warded creature takes any remaining damage. Improved Abjuration Beginning at 10th level. when you cast an abjuration spell that requires you to make an ability check as a part of casting that spell, you add your proficiency bonus to that ability check. Spell Resistance Starting at 14th level, you have advantage on saving throws against spells. Furthermore, you have resistance against the damage of spells. School of Conjuration As a conjurer, you favor spells that produce objects and creatures out of thin air. You can conjure billowing clouds of killing fog or summon creatures from elsewhere to fight on your behalf. As your mastery grows, you learn spells of transportation and can teleport yourself across vast distances, even to other planes of existence, in an instant. Conjuration Savant At 2nd level, the gold and time you must spend to copy a conjuration spell into your spellbook is halved. Minor Conjuration At 2nd level, you can use your action to conjure up an inanimate object in your hand or on the ground in an unoccupied space that you can see within 10 feet of you. This object can be no larger than 3 feet on a side and weigh no more than 10 pounds, and its form must be that of a nonmagical object that you have seen. The object is visibly magical, radiating dim light out to 5 feet. The object disappears after 1 hour, when you use this feature again, or if it takes or deals any damage. Benign Transposition Starting at 6th level, you can use your action to teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space that you can see. Alternatively, you can choose a space within range that is occupied by a Small or Medium creature. If that creature is willing, you both teleport, swapping places. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest or you cast a conjuration spell of 1st level or higher. Focused Conjuration Beginning at 10th level, while you are concentrating on a conjuration spell, your concentration can't be broken as a result of taking damage. Durable Summons Starting at 14th level, any creature that you summon or create with a conjuration spell has 30 temporary hit points. School of Divination The counsel of a diviner is sought by royalty and commoners alike, for all seek a clearer understanding of the past, present, and future. As a diviner, you strive to part the veils of space, time, and consciousness so that you can see clearly. You work to master spells of discernment, remote viewing, supernatural knowledge, and foresight. Divination Savant At 2nd level, the gold and time you must spend to copy a divination spell into your spellbook is halved. Portent At 2nd level, glimpses of the future begin to press in on your awareness. When you finish a long rest, roll two d20 and record the numbers rolled. You can replace any attack roll, saving throw, or ability check made by you or a creature that you can see with one of these foretelling rolls. You must choose to do so before the roll, and you can replace a roll in this way only once per turn. Each foretelling roll can be used only once. When you finish a long rest, you lose any unused foretelling rolls. Expert Divination Beginning at 6th level, when you cast a divination spell of 2nd level or higher using a spell slot, you regain one expended spell slot. The slot you regain must be of a level lower than the spell you cast and can't be higher than 5th level. The Third Eye Starting at 10th level, you can use your action to increase your powers of perception. When you do so, choose one of the following benefits, which lasts until you are incapacitated or you take a short or long rest. You can't use the feature again until you finish a rest. *'Darkvision:' You gain darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. *'Ethereal Sight:' You can see into the Ethereal Plane within 60 feet of you. *'Greater Comprehension:' You can read any language. *'See Invisibility:' You can see invisible creatures and objects within 10 feet of you that are within line of sight. Greater Portent Starting at 14th level, you roll three d20 for your Portent feature, rather than two. School of Enchantment As a member of the School of Enchantment, you have honed your ability to magically entrance and beguile other people and monsters. Some enchanters are peacemakers who bewitch the violent to lay down their arms and charm the cruel into showing mercy. Others are tyrants who magically bind the unwilling into their service. Most enchanters fall somewhere in between. Enchantment Savant Beginning at 2nd level, the gold and time you must spend to copy an enchantment spell into your spellbook is halved. Hypnotic Gaze Starting at 2nd level, as an action, choose one creature that you can see within 5 feet of you. If the target can see or hear you, it must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be charmed by you until the end of your next turn. The charmed creature's speed drops to 0, and the creature is incapacitated and visibly dazed. On subsequent turns, you can use your action to maintain this effect, extending its duration until the end of your next turn. However, the effect ends if you move more than 5 feet away from the creature, if the creature can neither see nor hear you, or if the creature takes damage. Once the effect ends, or if the creature succeeds on its initial saving throw against this effect, you can't use this feature on that creature again until you finish a long rest. Instinctive Charm Beginning at 6th level, when a creature you can see within 30 feet of you makes an attack roll against you, you can use your reaction to divert the attack, provided that another creature is within the attack's range. The attacker must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, the attacker must target the creature that is closest to it, not including you or itself. If multiple creatures are closest, the attacker chooses which one to target. On a successful save, you can't use this feature on the attacker again until you finish a long rest. You must choose to use this feature before knowing whether the attack hits or misses. Creatures that can't be charmed are immune to this effect. Split Enchantment Starting at 10th level, when you cast an enchantment spell of 1st level or higher that targets only one creature, you can have it target a second creature. Alter Memories At 14th level, when you cast an enchantment spell to charm one or more creatures, you can alter one creature's understanding so that it remains unaware of being charmed. Additionally, once before the spell expires, you can use your action to try to make the chosen creature forget some of the time it spent charmed. The creature must succeed on an Intelligence saving throw against your wizard spell save DC or lose a number of hours of its memories equal to 1 + your Charisma modifier (minimum 1). You can make the creature forget less time, and the amount of time can't exceed the duration of your enchantment spell. School of Evocation You focus your study on magic that creates powerful elemental effects such as bitter cold, searing flame, rolling thunder, crackling lightning, and burning acid. Some evokers find employment in military forces, serving as artillery to blast enemy armies from afar. Others use their spectacular power to protect the weak, while some seek their own gain as bandits, adventurers, or aspiring tyrants. Evocation Savant Beginning at 2nd level, the gold and time you must spend to copy an evocation spell into your spellbook is halved. Sculpt Spells Beginning at 2nd level, when you cast an evocation spell that affects other creatures that you can see, you can choose a number of them equal to 1 + the spell's level. The chosen creatures automatically succeed on their saving throws against the spell, and they take no damage if they would normally take half damage on a successful save. Potent Cantrip Starting at 6th level, when a creature succeeds on a saving throw against your cantrip, the creature takes half the cantrip's damage (if any) but suffers no additional effect from the cantrip. Empowered Evocation Beginning at 10th level, you can add your Intelligence modifier to one damage roll of any wizard evocation spell you cast. Overchannel Starting at 14th level, when you cast a wizard spell of 5th level or lower (excluding cantrips) that deals damage, you can deal maximum damage with that spell. The first time you do so, you suffer no adverse effect. If you use this feature again before you finish a long rest, you take 2d12 necrotic damage for each level of the spell, immediately after you cast it. Each time you use this feature again before finishing a long rest, the necrotic damage per spell level increases by 1d12. This damage ignores resistance and immunity. School of Illusion You focus your studies on magic that dazzles the senses, befuddles the mind, and tricks even the wisest folk. Your magic is subtle, but the illusions crafted by your keen mind make the impossible seem real. Some illusionists – including many gnome wizards – are benign tricksters who use their spells to entertain. Others are more sinister masters of deception, using their illusions to frighten and fool others for their personal gain. Illusion Savant Beginning at 2nd level, the gold and time you must spend to copy an illusion spell into your spellbook is halved. Improved Minor Illusion At 2nd level, you learn the Minor Illusion cantrip. If you already know this cantrip, you learn a different wizard cantrip of your choice. The cantrip doesn't count against your number of cantrips known. When you cast Minor Illusion, you can create both a sound and an image with a single casting of the spell. Malleable Illusions Starting at 6th level, when you cast an illusion spell that has a duration of 1 minute or longer, you can use your action to change the nature of that illusion (using the spell's normal parameters for the illusion), provided that you can see the illusion. Illusory Self Beginning at 10th level, you can create an illusory duplicate of yourself as an instant, almost instinctual reaction to danger. When a creature makes an attack roll against you, you can use your reaction to interpose the illusory duplicate between the attacker and yourself. The attack automatically misses you, then the illusion dissipates. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Illusory Reality By 14th level, when you cast an illusion spell of 1st level or higher, you can choose one inanimate, nonmagical object that is part of the illusion and make that object real. You can do this on your turn as a bonus action while the spell is ongoing. The object remains real for 1 minute. For example, you can create an illusion of a bridge over a chasm and then make it real long enough for your allies to cross. The object can't deal damage or otherwise directly harm anyone. School of Necromancy The School of Necromancy explores the cosmic forces of life, death, and undeath. As you focus your studies in this tradition, you learn to manipulate the energy that animates all living things. As you progress, you learn to sap the life force from a creature as your magic destroys its body, transforming that vital energy into magical power you can manipulate. Most people see necromancers as menacing, or even villainous, due to the close association with death. Not all necromancers are evil, but the forces they manipulate are considered taboo by many societies. Necromancy Savant Beginning at 2nd level, the gold and time you must spend to copy a necromancy spell into your spellbook is halved. Grim Harvest At 2nd level, once per turn when you kill one or more creatures with a spell of 1st level or higher, you regain hit points equal to twice the spell's level, or three times its level if the spell belongs to the School of Necromancy. You don't gain this benefit for killing constructs or undead. Undead Thralls At 6th level, you add the Animate Dead spell to your spellbook if it is not there already. When you cast Animate Dead, you can target one additional corpse or pile of bones, creating another zombie or skeleton, as appropriate. Whenever you create an undead using a necromancy spell, it has additional benefits: *The creature's hit point maximum is increased by an amount equal to your wizard level. *The creature adds your proficiency bonus to its weapon damage rolls. Inured to Undeath Beginning at 10th level, you have resistance to necrotic damage, and your hit point maximum can't be reduced. You have spent so much time dealing with undead and the forces that animate them that you have become inured to some of their worst effects. Command Undead Starting at 14th level, as an action, you can choose one undead that you can see within 60 feet of you. That creature must make a Charisma saving throw against your wizard spell save DC. If it succeeds, you can't use this feature on it again. If it fails, it becomes friendly to you and obeys your commands until you use this feature again. If the target has an Intelligence of 8 or higher, it has advantage on the saving throw. If it fails the saving throw and has an Intelligence of 12 or higher, it can repeat the saving throw at the end of every hour until it succeeds and breaks free. School of Transmutation You are a student of spells that modify energy and matter. To you, the world is not a fixed thing, but eminently mutable, and you delight in being an agent of change. You wield the raw stuff of creation and learn to alter both physical forms and mental qualities. Your magic gives you the tools to become a smith on reality's forge. Some transmuters are tinkerers and pranksters, turning people into toads and transforming copper into silver for fun and occasional profit. Others pursue their magical studies with deadly seriousness, seeking the power of the gods to make and destroy worlds. Transmutation Savant Beginning at 2nd level, the gold and time you must spend to copy a transmutation spell into your spellbook is halved. Minor Alchemy Starting at 2nd level, you can temporarily alter the physical properties of one nonmagical object, changing it from one substance into another. You perform a special alchemical procedure on one object composed entirely of wood, stone (but not a gemstone), iron, copper, or silver, transforming it into a different one of those materials. For each 10 minutes you spend performing the procedure, you can transform up to 1 cubic foot of material. After 1 hour, or until you lose your concentration (as if you were concentrating on a spell), the material reverts to its original substance. Transmuter's Stone Starting at 6th level, you can spend 8 hours creating a transmuter's stone that stores transmutation magic. You can benefit from the stone yourself or give it to another creature. A creature gains a benefit of your choice as long as the stone is in the creature's possession. When you create the stone, choose the benefit from the following options: *Darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. *An increase to speed of 10 feet while the creature is unencumbered *Proficiency in Constitution saving throws *Resistance to acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder damage (your choice whenever you choose this benefit) Each time you cast a transmutation spell of 1st level or higher, you can change the effect of your stone if the stone is on your person. If you create a new transmuter's stone, the previous one ceases to function. Shapechanger At 10th level, you add the polymorph spell to your spellbook, if it is not there already. You can cast Polymorph without expending a spell slot. When you do so, you can target only yourself and transform into a beast whose challenge rating is 1 or lower. Once you cast Polymorph in this way, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest, though you can still cast it normally using an available spell slot. Master Transmuter Starting at 14th level, you can use your action to consume the reserve of transmutation magic stored within your transmuter's stone in a single burst. When you do so, choose one of the following effects. Your transmuter's stone is destroyed and can't be remade until you finish a long rest. *'Major Transformation:' You can transmute one nonmagical object—no larger than a 5—foot cube into another nonmagical object of similar size and mass and of equal or lesser value. You must spend 10 minutes handling the object to transform it. *'Panacea:' You remove all curses, diseases, and poisons affecting a creature that you touch with the transmuter's stone. The creature also regains all its hit points. *'Restore Life:' You cast the Raise Dead spell on a creature you touch with the transmuter's stone, without expending a spell slot or needing to have the spell in your spellbook. *'Restore Youth:' You touch the transmuter's stone to a willing creature, and that creature's apparent age is reduced by 3d10 years, to a minimum of 13 years. This effect doesn't extend the creature's lifespan. War Magic (Xanathar's Guide to Everything) A variety of arcane colleges specialize in training wizards for war. The tradition of War Magic blends principles of evocation and abjuration, rather than specializing in either of those schools. It teaches techniques that empower a caster’s spells, while also providing methods for wizards to bolster their own defenses. Followers of this tradition are known as war mages. They see their magic as both a weapon and armor, a resource superior to any piece of steel. War mages act fast in battle, using their spells to seize tactical control of a situation. Their spells strike hard, while their defensive skills foil their opponents’ attempts to counterattack. War mages are also adept at turning other spellcasters' magical energy against them. In great battles, a war mage often works with evokers, abjurers, and other types of wizards. Evokers, in particular, sometimes tease war mages for splitting their attention between offense and defense. A war mage's typical response: "What good is being able to throw a mighty Fireball if I die before I can cast it?" Arcane Deflection At 2nd level, when you are hit by an attack or you fail a saving throw, you can use your reaction to gain a +2 bonus to your AC against that attack or a +4 bonus to that saving throw. When you use this feature, you can't cast spells other than cantrips until the end of your next turn. Tactical Wit Starting at 2nd level, you can give yourself a bonus to your initiative rolls equal to your Intelligence modifier. Power Surge Starting at 6th level, you can store magical energy within yourself to later empower your damaging spells. You can store a maximum number of power surges equal to your Intelligence modifier (minimum of one). Whenever you finish a long rest, your number of power surges resets to one. Whenever you successfully end a spell with Dispel Magic or Counterspell, you gain one power surge, as you steal magic from the spell you foiled. If you end a short rest with no power surges, you gain one power surge. Once per turn when you deal damage to a creature or object with a wizard spell, you can spend one power surge to deal extra force damage to that target. The extra damage equals half your wizard level. Durable Magic Beginning at 10th level, while you maintain concentration on a spell, you have a +2 bonus to AC and all saving throws. Deflecting Shroud At 14th level, when you use your Arcane Deflection feature, you can cause magical energy to arc from you. Up to three creatures of your choice that you can see within 60 feet of you each take force damage equal to half your wizard level. კატეგორია:კლასები